A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 6
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the Baudeleres went to live with their new guardians, they had no idea that they would meet a group of people beyond their wildest dreams.


**I don't own any characters. Guardians of the Galaxy belong to the MCU and A series of unfortunate events belongs to both Daniel Handler and Netflix.**

 **My thoughts go out to Stan Lee and his family, I don't know if you read fan fiction about your work, but I want to realize that we, your fans are here for you and if you want to talk or post your feelings, we'll listen.**

* * *

As the Baudelaires looked out the window of the spaceship, taking in the sight of, they couldn't help but wonder how did they end up in this mess?

Then Klaus remembered that this could all be traced back several hours earlier.

* * *

Mr. Poe had taken them all the way to Missouri to meet their new guardians, the Quill family or at least what was left of it.

"Wait, what do you mean 'what's left of the Quill family?' What happened to them?" Violet had questioned as Mr. Poe drove along the long road of Missouri.

Mr. Poe coughed into his handkerchief for several minutes before he replied with "Tragedy story, a long time ago before either of you were born Meredith Quill got cancer and passed away. On that same night, her young son Peter disappeared and not a trace of him could be found ever since. Meredith's family tried so hard to find the boy, but police couldn't find any trace of him nor his kidnappers."

As Mr. Poe finished the grim tale, all three Baudelaires clung to each other tightly. They may not meet the Quills yet, but they already felt sorry for them.

Then Klaus broke the silence with "What about Meredith's husband and Peter's father?"

"Meredith didn't have a husband, no not even her parents knew who Peter's father was. Whenever people would ask about him, Meredith would reply that he was an angel from among the stars." Mr. Poe replied.

Violet and Klaus just looked at other in disbelief, then Sunny voiced what they were thinking.

"Za za." The little baby muttered. Which meant "That lady went to nutty town and didn't come back."

"Sunny, that's not polite." Violet whispered as she lifted her little sister close to her chest.

"What was that?" Mr. Poe inquired from the driver's seat before he once again had a coughing fit.

"Sunny was just being fussy." Klaus fibbed from the back.

"Liar." Sunny replied as she playfully hit him on his right arm. Seeing that she was only a baby, Sunny's playful hit felt more soft than rough.

Still both Violet and Klaus laughed as Klaus replied "I know, but he never believes us when we tell him the truth anyway."

At this, all three Baudelaires frowned as that fact was all too true. No matter how many times they tried to tell Mr. Poe that Count Olaf was in disguise, he never believed them. Sometimes it almost made them wish they were anywhere but Earth.

Then the thoughts of the Baudelaires were interrupted with "Children, we're here."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny blinked as the car came to a stop.

* * *

All the Baudelaires turned to look out the window as a large red barn came into view. Not far from the barn, stood a modest matching red farm house. It looked so cosy that the Baudelaires allowed themselves to feel hope that the Quills would be kind and loving. Then a few minutes later, an elderly couple stepped out of the house. They looked sweet and yet they still carried the heartbreak of the loss of their daughter and grandson after all these years.

The grandfather took one look at the Baudelaires and Mr. Poe and said "You must be Violet, Klaus, Sunny and Mr. Poe. My name is Mitchell Quill and this is my wife Karen."

Karen added "Would you like us to help you unpack your bags?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I can manage." Violet replied as adjusted Sunny in her arms.

"No thank you." Klaus added.

"Anyway, let me give you a tour of the place." Karen stated as she ushered the siblings inside just as Mitchell and Mr. Poe began to talk.

* * *

As the Baudelaires stepped inside, Karen asked "So, tell me yourselves, what are your favorite colors?"

"I like dark blue." Violet answered.

"I like red." Klaus stated.

"Co!" Sunny piped up. Which meant 'I like pink.'

"What?" Karen muttered as a look of confusion appeared on her face.

"Sunny says she likes pink." Klaus translated.

"How can you understand her?" Karen questioned as the five of them stepped into the kitchen.

"She's our sister." Both Violet and Klaus replied in a simple tone at once.

Karen looked as though she wanted to ask more questions about that, but a loud ding from the kitchen went off at that moment.

"Ah timer's done!" Karen announced as she ushered the Baudelaires into the kitchen "And just in time too." She added.

"Huh?" All three Baudelaires wondered at once.

"Why don't you all take your seats at the table while I bring out the cookies?" Karen suggested as she grabbed a pair of oven mitts. As the Baudelaires walked over to a nearby medium sized brown rounded table, Karen slipped on the oven mitts before turning off the oven. As the elderly woman took out the tray of fresh cookies, Violet, Klaus and Sunny found their eyes wandering around the kitchen. It wasn't as large as their kitchen, but it a homely feel to it. As the Baudelaires stopped think about it, they realized they haven't been in their own kitchen much, mostly because they had servants that prepared all their meals for them.

Then their thoughts were interrupted as Karen placed three plates of cookies in front of them.

* * *

After they finished their cookies, Karen continued with the tour of the rest of the house. First she showed Violet, Klaus and Sunny were all the bathrooms were, the living room, the basement, the attic, her and Mitchell's bedroom and last but not least, Violet, Klaus and Sunny's very own bedrooms. Since Violet and Sunny were both girls, Karen told them that they would be sharing a room together. Violet and Sunny's room was a baby pink with a bed for Violet and a crib for Sunny. While a big grin appeared on Sunny's face, Violet had to hide a frown. She hated the color pink with a passion. Klaus knowing how his older sister felt about the color bit back some laughter as Violet forced a smile on her face as she turned to Karen and said "Thank you. Thank you very much."

Karen looked at the room with sadness as she said "This used to be my Meredith's room."

At once a wave of understanding overtook the Baudelaires and caused Violet to snap out of her dislike of the room. The eldest Baudelaire asked "What was Meredith like?"

Karen let out a sigh as she said "Meredith was a very special young woman, she was so smart and full of kindness. She could've done everything she wanted to if she put her mind to it."

Karen then paused for a moment taking several deep breaths before she replied with "Then she met that man who gave her Peter and rather then do the right thing and marry her, he left her pregnant and never once contacted her!"

Upon seeing the Baudelaires shocked faces, Karen quickly took a deep breath and composed herself. "I'm sorry, I'm just still angry at that man and I never ever met him." She apologized.

Karen then continued with "Anyway, the only thing that came out of that relationship in my opinion was, my grandson Peter. You all would've loved him, he was adorable, smart and funny. Despite the fact that life as a single mother was hard for Meredith, I heard her complain about it even once. She always said that Peter, her little Star lord is what she called him, was always the most well behaved little boy."

Once again, Karen paused for a moment, only this time a look of sadness appeared on her face. Then she continued with "And it happened...on a summer's day in 1986, our Meredith discovered that she had a brain tumor and didn't have much time to live. The doctor's did the best we could but she died…"

Karen trailed off she wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, it's just... still hard for me to talk about."

"That's okay. We already heard the story from Mr. Poe...and I'm sorry about your daughter and grandson." Violet stated in a gentle reassuring manner as she and her siblings pulled the elderly woman into a tight embrace.

As the four of them hugged, Karen whispered "You kids are so sweet. I don't see why would refuse to take care of you guys."

* * *

Just as all three Baudelaires smiled in gratitude at that, the doorbell suddenly rang.

As the Baudelaires turned their heads towards the stairs in confusion, Karen stated "Don't worry, it must be our new farm hand." "Though he did arrive earlier than he said he would." She added with a slight frown as she broke away from the Baudelaires embrace.

As the Elderly Karen Quill walked out of the bedroom and hurried down the stairs, Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at each other as their faces filled with dread.

 _Please don't let it be Olaf and his group!_ Violet, Klaus and Sunny all thought at once.

Hoping that they were wrong, all three Baudelaires crept downstairs. As they hurried towards the main doorway, their worse fears were confirmed. In the doorway was Count Olaf dressed as a country man, chatting away with Mitchell and Karen. The arch nemesis of the Baudelaires was wearing a red checked shirt, blue overalls and a straw hat on his head.

Upon seeing the children, the devious actor broke into a smile and said "How you doin y'all? The name's Jebediah. What are your names little ones?"

Feeling both annoyed and angry, Klaus fired back with "He's lying! He's Count Olaf!"

Upon hearing his words, Mitchell turned his head towards Klaus and said "Now son, just because you and your sisters have had some hard times doesn't mean that you can take out your problems on innocent strangers."

"He's no…" Violet started to say, but Mitchell interrupted with "Never interrupt when the adults are talking to you, now I'd like you and your brother to apologize to Jebediah this instant or no supper for either of you."

Not caring about being denied food, all three Baudelaires simply turned on their heels and hurried back upstairs.

* * *

Once they were back in their room, Klaus locked the door behind as he whispered "What are we going to do? How are we going to get them to believe us?"

"We need proof." Violet replied grimly as Sunny nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to that?" Klaus wandered. "It's not like the answer to all our problems is going to fall right out of the sky." He added in a tone that was filled with dismay.

At that moment, Sunny let out a gasp and pointed towards the window as she said "Ja!" Which meant "Look!"

At that moment, Violet and Klaus looked towards the window to see a bright object flying past them and towards the ground.

"What was that?" Violet questioned with both amazement and fear.

"I don't know." Klaus replied before he added "But, I'm kind of curious to find out."

"Klaus you don't seriously think that whatever fell out of the sky has all the answers to our problems do you?" Violet questioned.

"I don't think so, but I do want to learn what that strange object is." Klaus replied.

"Ne." Sunny spoke up. Which meant "What about Olaf? We can't just leave our new guardians along with him? What if his group is hiding somewhere around the farm?"

"True, one of us should keep an eye on them, both to make sure they don't spot us sneaking out and to make sure that Olaf wouldn't hurt them." Klaus agreed.

Sometime later, Violet had her hair tied up in a bow as she finished making a grappling hook.

"Ba." Sunny stated. Which meant "Remind me what the plan is again?"

Klaus let out a sigh before he replied with "The plan is that I'll sneak out the window, while you and Violet keep the adults busy and try to expose Olaf for what he really is."

Sunny titled her head as she added "Jo." Which meant "Are you sure it's a good idea? You going to look for this strange object by yourself?"

Klaus paused for a moment before he answered "I know this isn't the best that we've come up with, but someone needs to keep an eye on the adults and you're too young to come with me."

Sunny looked annoyed, but didn't say anything.

Violet picked up her baby sister in her arms before heading towards the door. Violet paused in the doorway and turned towards Klaus and said "Be careful."

"I will." Klaus promised as he nodded his head in agreement.

With that both Violet and Sunny hurried downstairs.

* * *

As the two sisters reached the bottom of the stairs, they could hear Mitchell, Karen and Olaf chatting amongest themselves in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath and adjusting Sunny closer to her chest, Violet entered the kitchen.

Upon seeing her, Mitchell asked "Have you come to apologize?"

Behind the elderly couple, Olaf smirked.

Violet glared at him before turning towards Mitchell

and Karen. Taking a deep breath, Violet said "Yes, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me and my siblings to accuse you of being Count Olaf."

As Violet finished speaking, she saw a rope being flung down over the window.

At once, both Violet and Sunny put on their best poker faces before Violet continued with "It's just that we're so paranoid that he might come after us again after he escaped for trying to make me marry him."

"He did WHAT!" Mitchell cried out in shock as his quickly balled into fists.

"Why would this Olaf want to you marry you?" Jebediah asked in his horrible false accent. "Maybe it was all a big misunder…" he started to say. However, he never got to finish his sentence for Mitchell quickly interrupted the imposter with "Listen to me! Those kids have had a rough few weeks! Not only did their parents die horribly, but they were sent to live with one of the most evil men I have ever heard of all thanks to that idiot banker! Then, it turns out the only reason that he took them in was for their money and tried to get it by forcing Violet to marry him by threatening the life of her baby sister and then when the plan was foiled he escaped and promised to come after them again. Which he did and killed Monty, who was their guardian!"

As Mitchell paused to take a break, Violet and Sunny couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. Even though Mitchell and Karen Quill didn't believe them about Olaf, it still was nice to see Mitchell not only call him out for his evil acts, but put the fear of God into him as well.

Then they noticed Klaus climbing down the rope through the window. Thankfully for Violet, Klaus and Sunny, neither Mitchell, Karen nor Olaf seemed to notice. Then Mitchell continued with "And the worst part is that the whole mess could've been avoided if Mr. Poe had bothered…"

Then the elderly man trailed off as a look of realization came over his face. He looked at Jebediah again only this time his eyes became wide with fright.

Behind Violet and Sunny noticed that Karen's eyes had started to fill with fear.

Barely keeping himself together, Mitchell uttered "Karen...call the police!"

As Violet and Sunny felt a sense of both relief and fear overtake them, Olaf a.k.a. Jebediah had a look of both disbelief and fear appear on the actor's face.

"Why?" Was all Olaf could ask.

"Don't play dumb with Jebadiah or should I say Count Olaf?" Mitchell stated with a frown on his face, before he added "Violet, take your sister and Karen and go back upstairs to your room and don't come out until I say so."

As both Violet and Karen opened their mouths to protest this, Olaf spotted something out of the corner of his eye and called "Is that Klaus climbing down the window?"

"Nice try." Mitchell stated.

Then Karen added "No, Klaus _really_ is outside!"

At once, Violet and Sunny drew their attention back towards the window and gasped. There was Klaus across the barnyard towards the field. Then both Baudelaire sisters realized that they had been so caught up in listening to Mitchell's rant and the fact that at long last, they had an adult that believed them that they completely forgot to keep an eye on Klaus. As both sisters were starting to thank their lucky stars. They were brought back to reality when they heard Karen let out a horrified scream of shock. Violet and Sunny quickly turned to their heads backs towards Mitchell and Olaf only to discover Mitchell lying on the kitchen floor with a terrifying Count Olaf approaching them. Thinking quickly, Karen grabbed a nearby rolling pin and charged at him yelling "Run! Find your brother!"

Not wasting a second, Violet gripped Sunny tightly in her arms as she ran towards the door as fast as she could.

* * *

Vaguely aware of her nemesis chasing after them, Violet felt herself reaching the door in one moment and found herself running across the field with Sunny in her arms the next. Soon Violet found herself wishing she had brought a flashlight as she searched for any sign of Klaus. Then just as she was about to hide, she heard Klaus call out "Guys, you are not going to believe this!"

Sunny face palmed as she let out a groan of annoyance at her brother's actions.

 _Klaus, you idiot._ _Why did you have to go and do that? You're so much smarter than this._ Violet thought to herself, feeling equally as annoyed as her younger sister.

However, she quickly brushed aside her annoyance and resumed focus on looking for Klaus.

"Klaus, where are you?" The eldest Baudelaire called out.

"I'm behind the barn and follow the light!" Klaus called out.

As he finished speaking, a ray of light suddenly shot up from the ground behind the barn.

Feeling more curious than ever and knowing it was only a matter of time that Olaf and his theater troupe would come after, Violet adjusted Sunny in her arms and called out "What is that?!"

"Uh." was all Sunny could babel. Which meant "You tell me."

Still, Violet walked towards the ray of light in spite of her fear. As she and her sister walked towards the large unearthly beam, Violet quickly spotted her brother staring at it in awe.

"Klaus…what did you find?" Was all a flabbergasted Violet could say.

Upon hearing his older sister's voice, Klaus turned around and greeted both of his sisters with a hug as he said "I…I don't know. After I climbed out of the window. I searched for the strange object with a flashlight and it lead to this metal thing."

Klaus paused for a moment as he pointed to a shiny and metallic circle that was the cause of the ray of light. Then he continued with "I picked it and took a look at it. I don't what I did but based on the huge beam of light that came out of it, this device appears to be a signal of some kind."

"Signal? Signal of what?" Violet wondered.

Then a few seconds later, the trio of orphans heard a large rumbling noise.

"Uh oh." Was all Sunny could say as a what appeared to be a large orange spaceship flew out of the clouds towards the children.

Feeling scared, Violet, Klaus and Sunny took off running, however they quickly spotted Olaf and his theater troupe coming towards them with "Their they are!"

Frightened, Violet, Klaus and Sunny prepared run back in the opposite direction only to remember that an alien spaceship was coming towards them. As the Baudelaires began to weigh their options, Olaf announced "It's no use, orphans, your guardians are dead and the police aren't coming. I'm only one you…"

But whatever Olaf was going to say next, the Baudelaires never found out, for upon seeing the spaceship, Olaf's troupe took one look at before screaming and running away.

Before Violet, Klaus, Sunny and even Olaf had the chance to do the same, the ship fired an orange beam from the front towards the Baudelaires.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny screamed as the beam lifted them into the air. The siblings tried to escape, but the beam held them in a tight grasp. Then the barnyard and a fleeing Olaf vanished before their eyes and the next thing that they knew was they were inside the ship!

* * *

It was a shiny blue metallic inside filled with strange technologies that neither of the Baudelaires had seen before, but what surprised them most of all was the ship's inhabitants. One was a friendly looking planet like creature, another was a green skinned woman with black hair with purple streaks, a gray skin muscular man with no hair, a cyborg raccoon and a human looking alien. The human alien had light brown hair, brown eyes and a matching beard.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny were stunned for a moment before all three children began to scream in fear and shock.

At once, most of the aliens began to say something to them, however it became obvious that there was a language barrier between the aliens and the Baudelaires. Then the human alien yelled "Quiet!"

Soon everyone stopped and stared at the human alien in shock.

Then Klaus broke the silence with "You speak English?"

This caused the human alien to chuckle before he replied with "Of course, I speak English. It's the language I was raised with before I brought into space."

Then the human alien turned towards the rest of his group and said "Let's get the item and get out of here."

The plant alien said something to the human alien, Violet, Klaus and Sunny may not have understood what the plant being was saying but they could tell he was worried about something. The human alien looked at him and said "Oh, right."

Then the human alien turned back to the Baudelaires and said "Where are your parents kids?"

At this, all three siblings briefly looked at each other before Violet spoke up with "Our parents are dead and our guardians have just been killed."

Upon hearing this, a look of both pity and understanding appeared on the human looking alien's face as he said "I'm so sorry kids. My mom died when I was young too."

Then suddenly Klaus remembered what Mr. Poe and Karen told him and his siblings earlier that Karen's daughter Meredith died and that her young son Peter vanished that night.

On an impulse, Klaus asked "Is your name Peter? Peter Quill?"

At once, a look of complete and utter shock appeared on the human alien's face as he asked "How do you know that name?"

"Mr. Poe told us. He's the banker that's in charge of placing with guardians that will look after us." Violet explained.

The human alien paused for a moment before he said "Well you got me kids, you're looking at the one and only Peter Quill, but I go by Star Lord now. What are your names kids?"

"Foo." Sunny muttered. Which meant "Star Lord? What kind of name is that?"

Ignoring their younger sister's rudeness and their own surprise at encountering the long lost Peter Quill, Violet began with "I'm Violet."

"I'm Klaus and this is our sister, Sunny." Klaus added as he pointed to the baby in Violet's arms.

"How old is she?" Peter asked.

"She's about a year and few months." Klaus replied before he added "What about your crew? What are their names and how come you can understand them even though they don't speak English?"

Peter took a look at his friends before he answered Klaus's question with "Oh right, you guys need a universal translator."

"Universal translator?" Violet questioned before she added "There's no such thing!"

Then the eldest Baudelaire paused as she wondered "Is there?"

Peter laughed as he added "You'll going to be blown away by the things in the universe."

Peter paused for a moment as he turned towards the cyborg raccoon and said "You got the thing Rocket?"

Then the cyborg raccoon said something back in a strange language as the plant alien reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out three metal objects that could fit behind ears.

"What are those things?" a wide eyed Klaus inquired.

"These are universal translators my young friend." Peter explained as the plant alien handed them out to the children.

"Now, put them on as I introduce you to my friends." the leader added.

As the Baudelaires put the devices behind their ears, Peter said "This green guy is Groot."

"I am Groot." The plant alien said in greeting.

"That really is all he can say by the way." The cyborg raccoon stated as he walked over to the Baudelaires. "Call me Rocket, kids."

Just as Violet, Klaus and Sunny waved hi, they felt the ship take off and leave Earth!

"Where are we going?!" A surprised Violet and Klaus cried out in alarm.

"To show you guys the rest of the galaxy, of course." Peter announced.

Then Klaus heard Violet say "Klaus, we're stopping."

* * *

Klaus blinked as the ship that he learned was called the Milano was landing. Even though he just met, Peter, Rocket, Groot, Drax and Gamora, they all seemed nice and could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, it took a little longer then I thought to polish it up.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
